


Where Did I go?

by SoullessUnicorns12



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessUnicorns12/pseuds/SoullessUnicorns12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Flowey decides that in order to take over the underground and break the gate between the human world and theirs, he needs to kidnap a certain green haired Irishman. Hopefully Jack can find his way home with the help of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new idea that came to my head and while I probably shouldn't post this until I put out a new chapter of my other story, i decided Why the hell not!!! So without further ado, welcome to my new story!!

Jack sat back from his computer that displayed the Undertale icon with a big grin and flushed cheeks. He had just finished recording the next episode of Undertale and this one made him laugh; a lot! Turning to look at the clock, he frowned as he saw the clock glowing red and stating that it was 12 in the morning. Now that wasn't unusual, he did usually stay up late in the night but he really didn't expect to be recording this late. A growling noise startled him out of his thoughts and he jumped not expecting the noise in the now quiet room. Laughing he glanced down and rubbed at his stomach.

“Alright, time for food!” he declared and jumped out of his seat excitedly, thinking about all the food that he could fill his belly with. Just as he made it to the door and finally deciding that he would order pizza and thinking about what kind of pizza he was going to order, the lights in the room started to flicker. Groaning he shook his head because he just got that light replaced and didn’t really want to go out to get a new one! Turning back he went over to the lamp that was resting on his desk next to his computer and started to unscrew the bulb. Suddenly a flash of electricity went through the bulb and into his finger making him instinctively yank his finger back with a yelped curse.

“Fucking hell!” he cried, shaking his fingers in hopes that, that would cool his finger off. The burning feeling in his finger dulled to a deep throb. Cradling his finger in his other hand, Jack looked closely at his finger to asses the damage done. The Irishman sighed in relief when he found none and grinned to himself

“Fucking hell that was a close call! I may have gotten hurt!” 

With that thought he turned to look at the lamp and frowned. That stupid lamp almost made him get seriously hurt! What was wrong with the thing? This was like the third time that he had to replace the bulb inside. Shrugging his shoulders he turned to leave the room, his mind once more on the pizza that he was looking to order now that the issue was over. What he didn’t see though was that his computer had turned on but the screen was still black  and a little yellow flower popped  on the screen looking at him. A wicked grin came over the flower’s face  as his eyes caught the man that was leaving the room. His face morphed into a hideous face and he gripped the edges of the computer with his vines and climbed out of the computer slowly as to not startle the man. Unfortunately the flower had knocked off a mug that was resting innocently on the edge of the desk and it fell to the ground and shattered to pieces. Jack whipped around startled by the loud noise and saw a giant flower that strangely looked like the one from Undertale climbing out of the computer. He backed away quickly,

Ẅ-what! What are you doing here?” he squeaked out finding himself backed up against the door. He put his hand behind his back and was trying to find the door knob so that he could get out of the room and away from the flower that had somehow climbed his way out of the computer. The monster grinned as he saw that the man was trapped and slowly made his way towards the man getting ready  to drag him into his world of monsters. He would make sure that the monsters would destroy him, rip him to pieces. Then he would take his soul and shatter the gate between the monster and human world. After that he was sure that the monsters would want to take revenge on the humans for imprisoning them underground, monsters could once again rule the world. Jack squealed as he found himself thrown backwards by him opening the door too quickly but he soon regained his balance and sprinted into the hallway.

**Please...please….** He thought as he tried to get to the front door. He wanted to get to his neighbor's apartment and hide in there, certain that the monster wouldn't want to be seen but as soon as he could see the front door, a vine snaked its way around his foot and tripped him. The Irishman groaned, the air getting knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Whimpering he wrapped his arms around his middle trying to wait for the air to come back into his lungs. Finally regaining his breath he looked down to see the thing that had wrapped around his foot was a vine. Sitting up quickly he grabbed hold of said vine and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. Sobbing in fear, he looked around trying to find something sharp so he could cut himself free. Laughing started and he gasped looking up seeing the character Flowey come into the room with a grin stretched across his face. 

¨N-no! Please!”he pleaded scooting back trying to put enough distance between them as possible.

¨Now now, you don't have to be scared, I won't do anything to harm you” Flowey cooed to calm the frantic man down. Jack tried to calm himself down, not believing in a second that the flower wouldn't hurt him but he didn't want to hyperventilate and pass out. The flower saw that he was calming down and smirked. Well time to bring him back to my world. Jack yelled as he found himself getting dragged by the foot back into his recording room. Shrieking with fear he tried to grab at anything that would slow him down but he only bloodied up his fingers and made it easier for the monster to drag him. Flowey finally made it to to the computer and picked the still shrieking and screaming man. He grimaced at the loud noises the other was making and wondered if it would be too much to knock the human out so that he would stop hurting his ears. Shrugging he threw the man at the computer and with a bright flash the man was gone. Flowey glanced around the room before climbing back into the screen and disappearing too. 


	2. Meeting a Short Skeleton and his Pasta Loving Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just finished this chapter and I am so sorry that it took so long, I really didn't mean for it to take this long! I will try to write more and update more but since I still do not have a computer, it will be difficult to do so ( I thought that I was getting a computer but my parents changed their mind unfortunately D:)

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes and first thing that he saw was a black sky stretching above him. Panicking, he quickly sat up before hissing as pain shot up his back that made him stop before sitting up much slower. Getting up, he glanced around at his surroundings and saw that he was in a forest that was in the season of winter and that he was in the middle of a clearing. Snow was everywhere covering both the ground and the trees.  Raising his eyebrows he said out loud,

“Okay first of all, why does this place seem so familiar to me? Also why is there snow outside when there wasn’t any snow in Ireland.It’s the wrong season for it..”

A squeak came from further in the forest and Jack jumped not expecting there to be anything other than him in this place. Though since he was in the forest, he should probably have expected there to be more than just him out here. He looked around before squaring his shoulders and deciding that even if that noise had come from a monster, he would go and check it out, he was a boss and there was nothing that could scare him…..except for Flowey that had somehow climbed out of his computer and into his house. Jack whimpered as he thought of the flower that had kidnapped him, surely it could be a dream and that didn’t happen but it was so vivid. Also if that didn’t happen then why was he out here and not in his house where he could be enjoying a large pizza and a fizzy drink. The Irishman got startled out of his thoughts when another squeak came from the clearing up ahead. Searching around for the source of the noise, he saw a lump in the snow that was shaking. Running over, he dropped to his knees and plunged his hands in and started to dig out whatever was caught in the snow. Gasping as his hands hit something deep in the snow, he latched onto it and started to pull. Grunting, he fell  backwards as the object caught in the snow finally came free. Shaking away the dizziness, he looked down and saw that there was a giant green eye sitting in his lap. His jaw dropped as he recognized it as Sam, the creature that his fans had made up for him.

“S-sam?!” he squeaked out.

The green eye quickly looked up and saw him before chirping excitedly and tackling him and nuzzling his neck, glad that it found just the person that it was looking for. The Irishman laughed and hugged the green creature tightly,

“Oh Sam! I’m so glad that you are here! I thought that I was alone in this forest and i was scared!” he babbled as his fears caught up to him.

The creature cooed and wrapped his tail around the man’s arm to comfort him. He stood up with the creature cradled in his arms.

“Alright! Let’s find out where we are!” he declared before patting his pockets and grinning in joy when he found his phone. Fishing it out, he looked out and almost shrieked in happiness when he saw that he had reception. Quickly scrolling through his contacts he quickly clicked on his mom’s and put the phone up to his ear anticipating the moment when she would answer the call. The grin on his face however fell when he realized that his call went to voicemail. Sighing he left his mom a message and put away the phone in his pocket. Looking down at Sam, he said

“Well I guess, we are going to be here awhile..” he trailed off.

Sam chirped before jumping out of his arms and hopping away further into the forest.

“SAM!!” he yelled as he watched his friend get further and further away. He wondered if he should go after the little creature.

“I should! We do not know where we are yet and this forest could be full of dangerous things that could hurt his little Sammy Sam! He ran after the small creature, ignoring the branches that were hitting his arms and scratching him. Finally he came to another clearing but this time it had small clumps of grass poking out through the snow and small bushes that had small amounts of snow covering them. He turned in a circle trying to find where his little green friend had gone. A loud squeal suddenly rang out and he jumped, he wanted to start crying because as soon as he had found his friend, he had suddenly gone missing. He didn’t want to be all alone in this scary forest! He didn't even know how he got here!

“SAM!!” He yelled cupping his hand around his mouth.

The answer that he got was another squeal but this time he was able to decide which direction that it was coming from. He really did NOT want to go further into the forest but he had no choice if he wanted to find his missing friend. Screeching to a halt, he gasped as he had definitely found his friend but in the arms of something that he didn't know was real. What had his friend was a short skeleton, but that wasn’t the strangest part, the strangest part was that this skeleton was dressed exactly the same as Sans from Undertale was. The same blue furred hoodie with black basketball shorts and what completed the look was the pink slippers that he had on his feet as if his feet could feel cold. The short skeleton looked up from watching Sam with a grin to see a human standing there shocked.

“What? Cat got your tongue kid?” He smirked.

That sentence is what got Jack out of his shock,

“W-who are you?” he whispered

The skeleton threw back his head and laughed before saying

“Aw, kid you don’t have to be scared of me! The names Sans! Sans the skeleton” He winked

Jack couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered that this was just how his game Undertale was going.

“Let me guess, you have a brother named Papyrus right?” he asked, shocking Sans.

“Woah, How did you know that?” he questioned with narrowed eyes.

Seeing this Jack sweatdropped, wondering what his problem was, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to tell him the truth because there was no way that the skeleton would believe him about a small yellow flower coming into his house and kidnapping him.

“Oh….Well your brother is very popular! Yeah! So of course I would know his name!” Jack declared with a faked grin.

The skeleton along with Sam sweatdropped at the very obvious lie but Sans decided to let it slide. Though he was going to be keeping a very close eye on the human.

“Well...Is this yours?” Sans asked as he looked down at the eye that was cradled in his arms. It was a strange little monster, you don’t usually see eye monsters around this part of the underground, usually it was too cold for them around Snowdin. Though that didn’t mean that there COULDN’T be here.  Jack nodded with relief before thinking **Whew! I thought that I would have to fight him for Sam, but I am glad that he will give me willingly! There is no way that I could fight him!**

Sam squeaked before jumping out of the warm arms of the skeleton (Ha ha xD) and onto the snowy ground and making its way over to the green haired Irishman.

Jack grinned widely as his friend jumped into his arms and snuggled closely.

“I am so glad that you are okay! I thought i had lost you! Do not do that again!” he scolded the creature.

Sans laughed, gaining the attention of the Irishman,

“Don’t worry, he wouldn’t have been hurt around these parts..” he said.

Jack narrowed his eyes before remembering that YEAH! He wouldn’t have been hurt because he was a monster and in the underground he would have been accepted.

“Well thank you for keeping him safe and for finding him”

“No problem kid, say where do you come from anyway?” Sans questioned.

The question made the Irishman freeze, trying to rack his brain for an answer that wouldn’t make him anymore suspicious to the short skeleton.

 

“Um..I come from somewhere reallly far away…” He finished lamely, cringing at himself at his stupid answer.

    “Aren’t you a human though? I thought that all humans come from above ground?” Sans said with a smirk when he caught the look of surprise that came over the human’s face.

      “Um.. yeah I am human… I thought that monsters like you don’t care for humans?” He questioned. A sudden thought came to him though, about the fact that the skeleton in the game Undertale was acting exactly like the same as the skeleton in front of him. The skeleton was lazy and had no interest in hunting humans even though he was posted in his sentry station every day if one happened to be caught here. His brother however was a human hunting fanatic!

 

“Well to be honest, I really could not care less that you are human but my brother to be honest is a little bit of a human hunting fanatic. If you get caught by him then you will be on your way to the king faster than you can say pasta.” Sans replied stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

“Well maybe he wont send me to the king since his counterpart in the game didnt. I guess that this Papyrus if they are even the same person, likes puzzles as well.”

 

“Well to be honest, I am a little stuck here so maybe I do need to see the king” Jack replied, Sam nodding along with him.

This caused the skeleton in front of him to give a curious hum before saying,

“You know, we have had this happen before actually and the kid that fell down here before has had a talk with the king so I don’t doubt that you can do it”

 

The mention of the kid that had fallen before him caused the Irishman to tense up, eyes going wide. Sam squeaked questionably as he felt his friend tense up.

 

The noise startled Jack out of his stupor and he looked down before gently petting Sam in his arms.

 

“I-It’s okay, Sans just said something that reminded me of something…” Jack whispered.

 

The skeleton tilted his head questionably as he looked the human standing across from him up and down before narrowing his eyes. This human had to be hiding something and when he mentioned Frisk, the little girl that had fallen before him, he tensed up. He clenched his fists inside of his pockets and he continued to stare at the fallen human before him. So this human wanted to be mysterious did he? Even though Sans had sworn off hurting any human since Frisk had fallen that didn’t mean that he couldn’t keep an eye on one that he thought was to be dangerous.

 

The last thing that the underground needed was another Flowey trying to take over the timeline again. The mention of the little flower turned his mood even more sour then when he found out that the human in front of him could possibly be dangerous. He wondered if he were to mention the flower what kind of emotion would come over the human’s face.

 

“Well you could always have us help you. I mean the monsters are much nicer now that the war against us has ended.” Sans said, wanting to keep a close eye on the human in case he got anymore funny ideas.

 

Jack got a surprised look on his face before smile crept over his lips,

 

“Thank you so much! If it is no trouble at all” He added.

 

This caused the skeleton to laugh before saying, “It really is no trouble, follow me kiddo.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Soon they arrived in a small town named Snowdin, that really resembled the town in the game Undertale.

 

 **Maybe we really are in the game!** Jack thought to himself, a frown coming to his face. **But why did Flowey kidnap me? What connection do I possibly have with this game that made that pycho little flower choose me!** The train of thought that Jack was having was clearly written all over his face and in the fact that he was clenching fingers tightly around Sam, causing the little creature to squeak in pain.

 

The squeak brought Jack out of his thoughts before looking down in alarm and quickly relaxing his fingers,

“Oh Sam! I am so sorry! I was just lost in my thoughts”  The Irishman apologized.

 

The little creature in his hands nodded, stroking the human’s arm in forgiveness. The Irishman smiled and snuggled Sam back against his chest for warmth.

  
Sans, who was watching the whole exchange spoke up,

"What is the matter? What were you thinking about?"

Jack tensed once again, eyes flickering around trying to find an escape.

**Should I really tell him and will he even believe me? Well the "villain" of this game was Flowey, So I guess it really doesn't hurt to tell him..**

The Irishman cleared his throat before looking down, seeing no easy way to explain what dragged him in the game. There was no reason that the skeleton in front of him would even believe that he got dragged into the game! That was a really dumb explanation on why he was here! Though then again there was no easy way that he could defeat Flowey on his own! In the game, he was near impossible and took him several attempts and even then he was ready to throw him computer out the window! Though Sans has powers that wasn't really explained in the game but was widely hinted at so maybe he really will be able to help him!

"I-I didn't come here from the human world....Well I did, but not by falling!" The human stuttered out finally. He had a pink blush dusting his cheeks because of how much he was stuttering. Why did he think that this was a good idea?! Sans wouldn't believe him and then he would be out of help for trying to get back home!

"What do you mean" The skeleton questioned, breaking the human out of his thoughts. 

"Well...What I mean is that I was dragged into this world! I was sitting in my house trying to find something to eat when suddenly I got dragged in my computer!" Jack finally replied with, glossing over who was the one who dragged him into the game. 

"Dragged through your computer? How is that possible and by what?" The skeleton asked, narrowing his eyes. This had one person written all over it and if Jack was nervous to tell him what really happened then that was another piece of evidence against the yellow flower that wanted to hurt his underground. He could tell that the human was nervous from the way that his eyes kept glancing back and forth.

" Well my power went out and suddenly my computer screen started to flicker and suddenly......suddenly" Jack trailed off, suddenly not too keen anymore on sharing the other half of what happened. 

While they were talking however, they soon arrived in front of a familiar wooden house. It was exactly how it was in the game, with its wreath on the door and warm light spilling out from the window on one of the walls. The stairs leading up to the door and the roof were covered in cold snow. The door was suddenly thrown open and a blast of warm air hit the green haired man in the face. 

"BROTHER! WELCOME HOME! OH I SEE YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN BY! GOOD THEN THEY WILL GET TO TASTE THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S GREAT SPAGHETTI!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the fact that this is so late but here you go! Also this is following the plot about the fact that Frisk chose to stay down here in the underground and not free everyone.That is why Flowey is talking about freeing everyone using Jack.

When the green haired Irishman had walked into the warm cottage, he was forced to admit the fact that he was really in the game and that this was indeed not a very very vivid dream. He didn’t really believe it even when he saw the little green eye creature, something so treasured that his fans had made him. He even thought that he was dreaming when he saw Papyrus and Sans even though they are dressed exactly the same way as the game was. Though the turning point for him was the fact that as soon as he walked into the room, the warm air and the smell of spaghetti hit him in the face and there was no way that this was a dream because while he had very vivid dreams, there was no way that he would be able to get the smells right.

Another thing that was real to him and proved that this wasn’t just a dream was the fact that the skeletons next to him were real and didn’t look like they were fake.

 

“MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME HUMAN! I AM GOING TO GET THE SPAGHETTI READY!” Papyrus said as he quickly made his way to the kitchen.

 

Jack smiled as he watched the tall skeleton happily going to the kitchen as to take pasta for his friends. Well one friend and the other one a human. He had no doubts that the skeleton would try to confuse him with puzzles but seeing as he didn’t know what time period he fell at, he didn’t know if they were still trying to hunt for humans. Sans narrowed his eyes at the human, not fully putting his trust him yet. He knew that he was dragged into the game but for what reason he had no idea.

 

“So, Will you tell me now how you got down here?” The short skeleton asked, wanting to see if he would really tell him.

Jack frowned and nodded his head,”Yeah I guess, you deserve to know after all. Well it’s kind of a long story but the gist of it is that a creature that I think is Flowey came out of my computer”

He watched Sans expression to see what would happen and did not like the dark look that came over the short skeleton’s face.

“Yeah that’s what I think too, just from the way that you have describe the way that the event happened, that seems like the most possible event.”

The green haired Irishman felt the blood rush out of his face. Now that he knew that it was indeed Flowey that came out of his computer, it really scared the shit out of him. He had NO idea why the little yellow flower would go after him seeing as he had no real idea about this place.

“S-so why did he come after me and drag me in here!” His blue eyes were wide with fright and he felt like he was close to tears, the fact that this was all real and the fact that he had no idea how to get home.

“Now Now Kiddo, there is nothing for you to worry about! Nothing is going to happen to you while I am here!” The skeleton reassured with a grin. “All we need to do is get you to the king so that he will open the barrier!”

Jack nodded his head and forced himself to take a deep breath as to calm himself down. He still had no idea how he got here but the fact that the short skeleton was willing to help him was more reassuring than he thought that it was going to be.

“Alright..Thank you!”

Finally during the whole conversation, Sam was staying quiet and still in the green haired Irishman’s arms as to reassure him that the little creature wasn’t going anywhere. This didn’t last long however as soon as the conversation was over, the little creature jumped out of his arms and went to explore the house. Sans watched the little creature and wondered with a frown where he had gotten it from. He didn’t really question it when he had first met the human but now that he thought about it, it was really weird that he just happened to have an rare eye creature like that. You didn’t really see them around these parts seeing as it is too cold for them but it was even stranger to have that kind of eye creature around.

“Where did you happen to find that little guy?” He questioned, raising an nonexistence eyebrow at the human in question.

 

This made Jack blush and rub the back of his head,

”Well to be honest, I was going to say that he was not real but seeing as he is right in front of me..” He trailed off.

This made Sans tilt his head questionly because of the fact that the creature was standing right there and there was no way that the creature wasn’t real.

“Why would you say that? What makes this little creature not real?” Sans asked, starting to get angry because of the fact that the human flat out told him that he thought that monsters aren't real.

“Well in my world, monsters aren’t real and little Sam was only an icon that people had made for me!”

“Made for you?”

“In my world, I work as a person that plays video games all the time, and Sam was something that my fans had made for me” Jack said, trying to explain to him the full extent of what he was working as.

“That’s..interesting” Sans finally replied with not sure about how to reply to that information.

Jack laughed and said,”It’s okay, I know that it’s hard to understand but basically I play video games for people over the internet. Sam is like a mascot of some sorts to me and didn’t really exist in my world. That’s why I was very confused when I first saw him”

Sans nodded in understanding, finally realizing why the little creature was strange to the human,

“Ah that makes sense, at least a small amount.”

Jack nodded and finally finally the conversation was over and he could relax. He didn’t know just how freaky the conversation with Sans was but now that he was actually having a talk with him, he could fully understand why the other monsters in the Underground were scared or didn’t like to talk to the small skeleton monster. He really didn’t realize just how intimidating short skeleton was. Soon the little monster was done with investigating the room and hopped back to Jack, using his tail to climb up the man’s leg and settle back into his arms. He squeaked excitedly to Jack trying to tell him that the house that they were staying at was interesting!   

Especially the room that Sans was staying in. When Sam tried to push open the door, he found it locked and there was bright color lights streaming out from underneath the door. The little monster huffed when the found out that he couldn't access the room and ended up giving up and going to the other room that was probably going to be open. Indeed it was and the little monster came into a bright red room that looked like it belonged to a kid. He chirped happily and bounced over to the racecar bed that looked so cool! Jumping on the bed, he curled up and found that the bed was indeed very cozy and it was threatening to put him to sleep. Jumping up quickly, he took one last look around the room taking in all sorts of things that were in there. The pirate’s flag on the wall and the table that’s filled with action figures. Deciding that he was done, the little monster finally left the room and jumped back over to Jack and climbing into his arms.

Jack laughed as the little monster snuggled back into his arms,

“Did you have a good time looking around?” He asked

The little eye chirped up at his friend and nodded as best as an eye monster could. He was really excited about all the stuff that he found around the house! He was really really interested in the fact that San’s room was locked. He wanted to know what was inside and why the fact that it was locked. He tried to catch San’s gaze, wondering if the other monster could understand him. If he can’t then maybe when Jack was busy, he would be able to get the other monster to let him into his room.

He knew that Sans probably wouldn’t let the human into the room seeing as he has just fallen but he was wondering if he would let the little eye creature in seeing as he was a fellow monster as well.

Jack perked up, a thought coming to his head, and he paused before he was going to say it, wondering if he should say it.

“Hey Sans….” He started, wondering how to breach this topic.

The hesitating tone of his voice, caught the monster’s attention immediately,

“Yeah?” He started, bracing himself for the onslaught of questions that were finally going to bombard him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the human got curious enough to finally question the fact that he had fallen into a cavern of sorts and the fact that he was filled with monsters.

“Do you know a human named Frisk, she fell down here and I was just worried about what had happened to her!”

 

Sans jaw dropped when the human asked that. He honestly didn’t know that he was going to ask that. Out of all the humans that had come to the Underground, they honestly did not care about the humans that had fallen after them.

“Well.. She is good, she is living with Alphys right now but she switches between people.”

 

Jack sighed with relief when he heard that the little girl was safe and living with all the monster in the Underground. He was honestly scared when he hadn’t seen her and there was no trace. He had become quite attached to the little character when he had been playing the game and seeing as everything else was real here in the Underground, he figured that the little human that had fallen was real as well.

Sans smiled when he heard that sigh of relief that the other had let out. This human was really interesting, the most interesting besides Frisk that had fallen down here. Unfortunately though, this human don't belong here and needed to go home.

“Alright, Well first of all, we might need to visit Alphys. Since is on the way to the castle, she could be a huge help to getting you home” The skeleton said as he sat down on the couch to rest.

Jack nodded and figured that out as well. It wasn't very far to the castle and he might as well enjoy his time here since he might not be able to visit this place every again. Though the one thing that was bothering him was the fact that since he had woken up here, Flowey hasn't made himself known. If he really and truly wanted to hurt him then why wasn't he right there when the Irishman woke up? He could tell that something was bothering Sans as well and he didn't know if he was thinking the same thing but he didn't really like the dark look that had come over the skeletons face.

 

All of a sudden Papyrus burst out of the kitchen with two huge plates of spaghetti, beaming at his creation

“THERE! I AM FINALLY DONE! ENJOY!” The tall skeleton shouted with glee and he shoved the plates into their hands.

Jack looked down and gulped seeing the spaghetti, it looked good! Really good even, though the only thing that threw him off was the fact that there was what looked like glitter sparkling all over the dinner. Sans laughed and looked at Jack, looking a little scared when he saw what appeared to be glitter all over the pasta. Leaning over, he whispered into the human’s ear,

“Don’t worry just eat as much as you possibly can. We can go somewhere else when Papy is asleep.”

  Jack looked relieved when he was told that and managed to get down almost have of the plate, having to give up when he realized that the glitter was making his teeth feel weird and the fact that his stomach was churning from ingesting glitter.

“HOW DID YOU LIKE IT HUMAN?” Papyrus came back out and he had spaghetti all over his face and Jack had to cough into his hand to stop the laugh that wanted to burst out at the look that the other skeleton was sporting. He glanced over at Sans and saw him grinning from ear to ear at the sauce that was covering his brothers mouth,

“Papy, you have a little something covering your face.”

The tall skeleton looked confused before taking his hand and wiping his whole mouth, the good part being that he ended up getting the sauce on his face but the bad part being the fact that now it was all over the glove.

“Alright well! It’s getting late so I'm sure that the human is tired! “

 

Papyrus looked disappointed to see his friend go to sleep so early but nodded nonetheless and picked up all the dishes before returning to the kitchen.

“Alright, Now we can go to Grillby's so that you can have actual food. I love my brother and all but he can't really cool all that well.” Sans said sheepishly before nodding to the door. 

 

Jack nodded as well and shivered as Sans opened the door and the snow rushed in. The green haired Irishman wished that he had a better sweater before he was grabbed by Flowey but then again he didn't know that he was going to be grabbed and dragged into what was essentially the Underground. Sans noticed him shivering and cocked his head trying to remember if he had a sweater that the human could borrow. 

 

“Do you need a sweater?” The skeleton questioned, trying not to grin as the human shook his head. 

 

“No no I’m good, thank you though” Jack said, not wanting to bother the skeleton. He didn’t want to take up too much of his time, and he wanted to just get to the castle and leave the Underground. He liked being here and all but he still had videos to take care of with his world and the longer that he is gone the more people will get concerned. He really didn’t want to bother anybody with their concerns seeing as he was a grown man.

 

“Alright, let’s hurry before you turn blue and keel over in the snow.” Sans laughed as they quickly made their way through the snow, Jack trying not to let it bother him that the snow was melting quickly into his jeans and making him really uncomfortable.

 

When they finally got to the building, Sans opened the door and Jack was immediately hit in the face with warm air. The atmosphere of the room was warm and inviting and filled with all sorts of conversations. Jacks melted and smiled, his first true smile since he had fallen down here. Sure he liked finding Sam and seeing all his favorite characters from his favorite game but the atmosphere of this room was very inviting and he let it wash over him.

 

Sans led the way up to the front counter where a man that was made out of fire was wiping down a glass with a rag.

 

“Hey Grills, can I have two hamburgers please?” Sans asked with a grin, leaning on the counter trying to give him his best smile.

 

Grillsby  rolled his eyes before setting the glass and rag down and shuffling over to the door that Jack hadn’t noticed that led into the back room where the food was prepared. Jack laughed when he saw the look that the fire man had shot Sans and gave the skeleton an amused smile. 

When Sans saw the look that was being shot at him, he shrugged sheepishly.

 

They both sat down on the stools and waited for their dinner, the silence between them was awkward but there was nothing that needed to be said. They still didn’t know where the other stood seeing as they literally only met an hour ago. 

 

“So, What are you going to do now?” Sans questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well I was thinking of going to the castle and trying to convince the king to let me go pass the barrier.”

 

“Well alright, but where are you staying for the night? Or do you plan on traveling in the dark. That’s really dangerous you know.” 

 

“Hm, I was thinking about it but now that you mention it, I haven’t seen many monsters out there that would fight me but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t out there. To tell you the truth, I was really going to wing it.”

 

That made Sans raise his hand to rub at his chin thoughtfully before grinning, “Well how about traveling with me!”

 

That threw Jack off guard and the skeleton could tell by the absolute shocked look that came over the human’s face.

 

“A-are you sure? I really don’t want to bother you!”

 

“It’s all good kiddo, we can travel together and we can meet up with Frisk when we eventually get to Alphys!”

 

Jack nodded his head, a smile coming to his face when he realized that he wasn’t going to be alone in this scary Underground and that he was going to have friends to travel with! That was going to be the freaking best! Along with seeing Frisk again, that was the best thing that had happened so far!

 

“Alright! I can’t wait to travel with you! This is going to be fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there ya go~ I don't know when I am going to update this but I am in the mood to write and to update all my stories so you might get a chapter out of my other stories as well but it all depends on if I'm feeling like writing. School is kicking my butt and I'm trying my best. I'm really sorry and I hope that you guys don't mind the chapter being this late! I eat comments like candy and it absolutely makes my day so please comment down below!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> While i know that this is pretty short, i just wanted to have a chapter posted and see what you guys think of it and then ill start posting more :D


End file.
